


坠月

by ninedeers



Category: Detective Conan, Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninedeers/pseuds/ninedeers
Summary: 狼人x吸血鬼无脑车 暴力性爱
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi/Kuroba Kaito
Kudos: 5





	坠月

**Author's Note:**

> 狼人x吸血鬼  
> 无脑车 暴力性爱

-

“你好香啊。”工藤凑到这个非法入侵的小偷身上嗅着，毛绒绒的尾巴在身后甩了两下。

吸血鬼小偷正用一种舒服的姿势窝在他的床上，丝毫不在意床的主人虎视眈眈的盯着他，“满月了，来看望一下你。”锋利的獠牙从红润的嘴唇中漏了出来，黑羽完全没有掩饰自己渴血的欲望，蓝色的眼睛染上了血色。

“你还真是不怕啊。”野兽也亮出了他的利齿，舌头舔舐着黑羽颈侧，“那么甜，不怕我吃了你？”

“亲爱的，你也是。”黑羽吮吸着工藤手腕上被獠牙划开的伤口，流出的血液填充着他饥肠辘辘的胃袋，他饿了好久，狼人清甜的血液刺激着他的味蕾。

工藤解开了黑羽衬衫的纽扣，他穿的很单薄，繁复的外套早在来的时候就被扔在地上，常年不见太阳的生活让他免于紫外线的照射，身上洁白粉嫩，工藤舔舐着他的乳头，牙齿咬着凸起的敏感点。

乳头被工藤含在嘴里，涨得不行，没有被触碰的一边也兴奋的挺立着，工藤毛绒绒的头趴在他的胸口，兽耳微微发颤。

真可爱，黑羽想着揉捏着工藤的兽耳，抚摸外侧的皮毛和内侧敏感的神经。乳尖被报复性的咬了一下，然后被放开了，乳头红肿着并带着亮晶晶的唾液，暴露在微凉的空气中。

另一侧被施加了同等的照顾，还有被舔的抬头的下身，被工藤拿在手里揉捏，从下身涌上来的快感刺激着黑羽呻吟，压着嗓子从喉咙里溢出的喘息格外诱人。

工藤放开了被折磨的发红的乳头，凑上去吻他的嘴唇，果不然被狠狠的咬了一口，血腥味弥漫在两个人唇齿间。黑羽上下牙卡着工藤被咬伤的下唇，舌尖卷着新鲜的狼血往嘴里带。松口时工藤唇上的伤口已经愈合了。

“我好饿。”黑羽可怜兮兮的看着工藤的嘴，咂巴嘴回味着刚才的味道。

红肿的乳头再一次被工藤捏住了，“我也是。”工藤摆出一副无辜的模样，“这里那么涨，为什么没有奶水呢？”

“嘶……我要是能生，你这屋里还缺狼崽吗？”

“看来我还不够努力啊。”

黑羽被摁在床上，两条修长的腿被迫分开，露出隐秘的私处。工藤的手抓这黑羽膝弯，摆出任人宰割的模样，怒张的性器毫不客气的抵在紧闭的肛口。

工藤将阴茎一寸一寸挤入狭窄的穴口，未经扩张的肉道卖力的收缩，排斥着这个侵入者，狠狠的挤压着鼓胀的性器。工藤每深入一点就听到黑羽痛苦的喘息，肛口撕裂般的疼痛让他冷汗直流。

整个阴茎插进去时，黑羽全身已经汗津津的了，湿乎乎的头发贴在额头上，鼻尖上全是汗。

“工藤新一！”从被暴力插入的疼痛中缓过神来，黑羽咬牙切齿的吼着工藤，腰部挣扎的扭了一下，血水就从交合处的缝隙中留了出来，滴滴答答的落在床单上。

工藤没有回答他，挑眉看他，挺腰将性器操的更深，一声甜腻的呻吟从身下传来，“你还是喜欢的嘛。”工藤低头吻了他的鼻尖，温柔的说道。

被血液润滑的肠道不再那么干涩，被紧紧包裹的性器开始有规律的律动，过一会流出的就不是红艳艳的血了，透明的黏液从穴里流了出来，弄的黑羽快斗整个屁股都湿湿粘粘的。

黑羽手环在工藤脖子上，把自己往工藤怀里带，裸露的前胸蹭在衬衫布料上，磨的乳尖酥酥麻麻的疼。工藤掐着他的腰一次次往敏感点撞，腰侧的软肉被指腹压出凹陷，柔嫩的皮肤因为充血而发红。黑羽配和着身下的律动咿咿呀呀的叫着，真假参半的呻吟声传到工藤耳里便成了挑衅，发了狠的往敏感的前列腺上撞，再缓缓拔出阴茎，将龟头抵在止不住收缩的肛口摩擦。

突然攀升的快感逼迫着黑羽失声尖叫，然后工藤突然放缓的动作惹得他浑身燥热，不知足的肉道发颤，渴求着被再次侵犯。黑羽两条腿还夹在他腰上，高涨的性欲让眼尾染上红色，眼眶里糊了泪水，弄得蓝色的眼睛看上去都雾蒙蒙的，脸颊上还有些婴儿肥。太幼齿了，工藤想着，这样还真像在诱奸未成年。

“新一。”撒娇的语气，黑羽乖巧的把头抵在工藤的肩上，脚一下一下踩着他的尾巴根，挺着腰把在穴口磨蹭的阴茎吞了下去。

工藤没有放过这个诱人的邀请，腰上用力将粗硬的肉棒顶到了深处，坚挺的龟头狠狠刮过前列腺，囊袋撞在丰满的臀肉上发出清脆的响声。大开大合的操干让高热的肠道颤抖痉挛，全身的触感仿佛都集中在了交合的地方，黑羽被干的全身发抖，破碎的呻吟声参杂在凌乱的呼吸里，挺立的性器前端冒着水，在激烈的晃动中甩在两个人小腹上。

身体突然腾空，黑羽被猛地抱起坐在工藤身上，坚挺的阴茎还插在他穴里，毫无准备的坐下让肉棒被吞的更深，龟头碾过敏感点，强烈的快感使他全身哆嗦，眼前泛着白光，红肿的性器颤抖着喷出了精液，一股一股溅在两个人小腹上。工藤没有放缓节奏，顶端直撞上敏感点，穴里淫水不断，肉棒被裹的亮晶晶的，多余的流到床单上，湿了一片。

“呜......不行了！不要了......啊，不要了！”黑羽断断续续的喊着，却阻止不了肉道被猛烈的进攻，疲软下来的性器还一股股吐着精水，腰软的不行，挣扎着想逃走却被工藤扣着腰顶弄。

下身湿得没法看，黑羽被操的眼泪直掉，高潮时被持续强烈的侵犯让阴茎即使没有勃起也漏着精，长时间的射精反应让前端胀痛，而肉道被干得颤抖，淫水直流，“快点......呜......要坏了。”他可怜的求饶。

工藤猛得挺腰，阴茎被埋在肉道深处，搏动了几下射出浓稠的精液，尽数撒在肠道内侧。黑羽埋在工藤肩上，尖牙狠狠咬开颈侧的血管，贪婪的喝着血。

工藤看着软乎乎的窝在自己怀里的人，吃饱喝足的模样，眼睑半闭着，俨然一副要睡着的样子，“快斗，弄干净再睡。”

“好累啊。”黑羽挪了下屁股，留在屁股里的浊液又打湿了一片地方，“想要狼崽还是下辈子吧，我迟早被你操死在床上。”

-END-


End file.
